


The Camping

by mizz_apple



Series: Days with Monsta X [2]
Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Camping, Friendship, GOTX, I love MX and GOT7 get together, M/M, Not Beta Read, attempt to be horror, but not at all, it's written for Halloween but i manage to finish it now, jjp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizz_apple/pseuds/mizz_apple
Summary: Celebrating Halloween together with friends and lovers, this Halloween brings something special for Monsta X and Got7 as their friendship get closer and tighter.Enjoy the friendship and fluff vibe of these idols as they spend their Halloween holiday together in a camp site!





	

Kihyun is looking outside the large windows in the broadcast building. Waiting for Music Show recording can be boring. Most of the time. But he takes his time observing outside the building where fans from different fandom are patiently waiting for their favorite idols come out. He observes with a smile on his lips; looking at fans who are cheering aloud whenever their favorite groups come and bow. He is part of that and knows exactly how it feels when you step on the path to the building and are welcomed with waves of camera flashes; blinding yet intoxicating. As privacy becomes zero, those flashes of light will turn you into hero with your pictures spread everywhere and even to the corner of the world. The pictures of you yawning, eating chips on fan signing, goofing around, interacting with other groups, or how you dress and what you wear will give impact to youngsters and suddenly you become their hero; hero in singing, hero in fashion sense, hero in morals and attitude, hero of entertainment industry, or just being a hero because of your visual.

Kihyun feels a firm and strong hands envelopes him from behind. Kihyun smiles. There's no need to guess whose hands are those. With every scent and the firm feeling, he knows exactly who is holding him.

"Have fun looking outside?" asks Shownu, grinning. He shows his bunny teeth to Kihyun from the side since he is still hugging Kihyun from behind. It’s been 6 months after the last confession he made to Shownu. He enjoys to be around but sometimes it is still awkward for having to get used to to call Hyunwoo as his boyfriend. He and Shownu feel good together and that’s all matters. They don’t really need ‘label’ or status. So up until now, if anyone asks whether they are boyfriends or not, they simply state that they enjoy each other’s company. 

Kihyun tilts his head to see Shownu. He just nods and stares outside again. “The weather is getting colder. Yet they are relentlessly and patiently wait for us or other groups to finish the recording. I’m slightly worried about their health. Or life, in general.” 

“Owh, someone is serious today,” Shownu chuckles and pauses, “ The season affects you this much?”

Kihyun hits the hands that are holding his waist. He turns and sees Shownu is still laughing. He pinches the cheeks, pretends to be angry. With his pouting lips, he pinches Shownu’s arms and abs. Seeing Shownu doesn’t stop laughing, he eventually gives up and laughs too. 

“Ehm,” someone is clearing the throat purposely. 

Kihyun and Shownu turn their faces to the source of voice; worried about being caught up with their action but breathes in relief when they see JB and Jinyoung are smiling to them, with wiggling brows that Jinyoung does. “Yah, hyung, be careful when you do that “scene’ in public space. It may cause uproar here.” Jinyoung laughs.

“What scene? We did nothing. Look at two of you! Intertwining your hands like that while strolling around here and there. Wouldn’t it cause uproar too?” asks Kihyun, releasing himself from Shownu’s arms.

Jb smiles widely and shows off his hands that still intertwined with Jinyoung’s, “This? Ah, hyung, Got7 gets used to skinship a lot. Beside, we’re the father and mother of Got7. No one will suspect anything.” He throws his wink to Jinyoung who stares in disgusted.

“Ugh.” Jinyoung quickly releases his hands from JB’s hands.

Shownu and Kihyun exchange look and laugh. 

JB frowns. “Hyung, I heard form our manager who talks to yours, the day before Halloween turns out to be Monsta X’s day off. Is it true?” asks Jinyoung.

Shownu replies, “Yes. I—think, Kihyun?” he asks back to Kihyun. The thing about Shownu is he sometimes forgets things/information if it’s not too important. At times like these, he is thankful having Kihyun, Minhyuk or Wonho who will update or remind him about things he forgets.

Kihyun rolls his eyes. You old man, luckily I like you a lot, he said to himself. “Yes, hyung. Manager-nim has told us this morning. You even promise me to have a date in Wolmido.”

“I did say that?” asks Shownu confused but quickly changes his questions into grins when he sees Kihyun’s glare. “Oh—oh that. I do remember, of course!” he says confidently.

“About the ‘day off’ ?” asks Jinyoung sarcastically. Even though Shownu is older than him, he loves to tease him.

“Not really. I only remember the dating plan with him,” says Shownu cheekily, pinching Kihyun’s soft cheek.

“Ugh!” JB and Jinyoung act as if they want to vomit while Kihyun feels like his fingers and toes curl hearing greasy statement from his own boyfriend. He acknowledges that Shownu is awkward and like a robot but he likes him that way. It’s the outer shell that people see but Kihyun sees what’s inside. And being cheesy and greasy is not Shownu at all.

Shownu laughs, feels satisfied. He rarely makes greasy words like that but he likes to tease and sees people’s reaction. They usually surprise to find out that Robot Shownu can actually being like—normal human being.

“Oh hyung, it’s such a coincidence that Got7 also has a day off before Halloween. What do you think of celebrating it together?” says Jinyoung, beamed.

Kihyun and Shownu throw glances to each other. It’s supposed to be their dating day. But thinking that it’s such a rare occassion when Monsta X and Got7 get together in a day off, Shownu actually likes the idea.

It actually doesn’t take scientist to know what’s in Shownu’s mind, at time they share look to each other, Kihyun knows that Shownu is considering the offer. So, as so-called ‘kindhearted boyfriend?’ , he smiles and nods. “Hyung, I think it’s a good idea!”

Shownu smiles. He looks into Kihyun’s eyes, to find any regret or disappointment. But he only sees Kihyun’s beautiful face and beaming eyes so he nods. He turns his face to JB and Jinyoung, “ Why not?”

“Yaay!” Jinyoung exclaims happily. 

“Camping will be fun,” Kihyun suggests the idea.

“Mm, maybe. I actually have a brilliant idea involving camping, hyung.” says Jinyoung mischievously. He motions three of them to get closer to him and utters his plan in a low whisper.

For couple minutes, Shownu, Kihyun, JB and Jinyoung are in deep discussion while the rest of members are frantically running around in the building, searching for them because their managers are yelling in frustration while waiting in the cars outside ...

********************************************************************************** 

“Eomma ...” Changkyun let out his fatale trick by pouting his lips cutely in front of Kihyun.

Kihyun who is busy cutting some apples and peaches, look up to him with a frightening look. He raises one of his eyebrow. 

Changkyun smiles. “Make me ramyeon?”

Kihyun hisses. He focuses again to cut his apples and peaches. “You’ve had too many ramyeon this week, young man. Enough is enough.” He says flatly, seems unaffected by Changkyun’s cute act.

“Eommaaa....” Changkyun whines but abruptly stops when he sees Kihyun waves the knife in his hand. 

“L.I.M C.H.A.N.G.K.Y.U.N ...” Kihyun’s voice unbelievably could reach low octave; imitates Shownu’s way to control his children—ehm, members.

Changkyun flees to living room and sits on Shownu’s lap with his puppy eyes. “Appa ...” 

Shownu, who is watching Jooheon and Minhyuk play game, startles and stares Changkyun. “What happened?”

“Eomma doesn’t allow me to eat ramyeon...” now Changkyun devilishly shows his cutest puppy eyes that glistened with hope.

Shownu sighs. How can even he ignore that eyes? But his thought is in same direction with Kihyun. This spoiled brat has had too much ramyeon for this week. “Changkyun, enough. No ramyeon again for this week, alright.” says Shownu firmly. 

Hearing Shownu and Changkyun’s conversation, Jooheon laughs. “ Hyung, you really sound like my father. After all this time, your behavior like an old man really gives me goosebumps, hyung. It’s—ah! Minhyuk hyung! That’s cheating!” without any intention to continue his comment, he shifts his focus on the game again.

“But appa ...” Changkyun whines again but was cut by Shownu’s final decision.

“—Lim Changkyun, if you still want to eat ramyeon for the rest of your contract in Starship, I forbid you to eat ramyeon again this week. Understand, young man?” Shownu stares into Changkyun’s eyes seriously.

Changkyun nods languidly and rises up from Shownu’s lap. Rubbing his own stomach, Changkyun enchants the words while walking to his room, “ No ramyeon, no burger, no swag...”

Shownu smiles and stares back to the game absent-mindedly. People may be deceived by Changkyun’s mature look and charisma or his deep voice, but for Shownu, Changkyun will always be a baby brother. His thought was interrupted by a weight on his lap again. This time Kihyun is grinning sexily while holding a bowl of sliced apples and peaches. He takes one slice of peach and feeds Shownu. “Snacks for your diet.” 

Shownu gladly eats from Kihyun’s hand and rewards the hand with a kiss. Kihyun blushes and he takes one slices for himself. Both of them are watching each other munch the fruits, with some funny giggles.

Minhyuk was the one who is watching them and throws disgusted look to Jooheon. Jooheon also does the same. They both shout to Shownu and Kihyun, “Please don’t do that in front of your kids, parents!”

Kihyun glares, feeling disturbed. But then he giggles when Shownu shoves him a slice of peach. Unabashed, they continue their ‘torture-members-by-being-too-lovey-dovey’ ritual. Suddenly, Kihyun whispers something in Shownu’s ears and they both wriggle their eyebrows suggestively. They both are looking at Jooheon and Minhyuk from the back with their drilling stare—in which Jooheon and Minhyuk keeps rubbing their napes as if something ominous are about to come—and nod together. Kihyun climbs off from Shownu’s lap and walks to Dance Line’s room. 

Kihyun is about to say something to Wonho when he sees Wonho and Hyungwon are sitting face to face. Both of them rest their chins on their elbows on Wonho’s bed. Without blinking, they stare to each other. A twitch of smile is visible on Wonho’s lips while Hyungwon just stares at him without expression. He spends too much time with that old robot man who is munching apples and peaches in living room, Kihyun thinks to himself.

“Ahem, sorry for interrupting your sweet moment, Hyungwonho, but—“ Kihyun hasn’t finished his word when Hyungwon coldly cuts him, “—ssh, just a minute could you please quiet? I almost win.”

Kihyun frowns while Wonho sticks out his tongue to Hyungwon. “Pepe frog.” Wonho attacks.

“Kinky hoe.” replies Hyungwon passively.

Kihyun widens his eyes in disbelief. “Hyungwon? Where did you get that language?! That’s your hyung!”

Hyungwon, without averting his gaze from Wonho, changes his word. “Kinky daddy.”

Wonho attacks again, “Lanky skeleton.”

“Butt hoe.” 

“Hyungwon!” Kihyun shouts.

“Sorry. Butt Hole.”

“Hyungwon!!” Kihyun and Wonho yell together.

Hyungwon sighs but keeps on staring at Wonho. “Camera whore.”

Wonho and Kihyun sigh in frustration. In the end, Wonho massages his temples. He doesn’t know how on earth this handsome turtle can get inappropriate words like that. “Yah! Chae Hyungwon—“

Hyungwon laughs and mutters sorry like 1000 times when Wonho gives him a headlock. Kihyun speak again, “Have you finished this stupid game? Come outside. Shownu hyung wants to talk.”

Kihyun walks to his room to search for Changkyun. Changkyun is reading something on Ipad with a frown on his face. Maybe he is still mad because he can’t eat ramyeon? Kihyun thought to himself.

“Kukkungie...” Kihyun calls Changkyun’s name cutely.

Changkyun lifts his head from the Ipad and stares at Kihyun. He blinks few times and then scrunches up his nose and forehead, making a disgusted look. 

Kihyun hisses. That ungrateful brat. “Come down! Appa wants to talk.”

Changkyun shakes his head, jutting his lower lips and mumbles, “No.No.No. No ramyeon, no talk.” He continues his reading again.

Kihyun grits his teeth, upset. He marches to Changkyun’s bunk and takes Joohoen’s stuffed doll. He hits Changkyun’s back repeatedly. “You dare to talk back to me like that?”

Changkyun laughs and protects himself from Kihyun’s attack. “Have mercy, eomma. Sorry. Aw!”

“Stop calling me ‘eomma’ if you disobey me!” Kihyun barks.

“Yeeess, eommaaa ... I’ll come down.” Changkyun climbs off from his bunk bed and still being hit by Kihyun, they come out of room together.

They gather together in the living room. Jooheon and Minhyuk have stopped their game and entangled together on the floor while Hyungwon is still being head-locked by Wonho. Meanwhile Changkyun hugs Shownu, looking for a refuge. Kihyun glares at him. “That’s my place!” exclaims Kihyun, attempts to sit in the space between Shownu and Changkyun. Both of them struggle to sit next to Shownu with occasional pinches and hits, mostly come from Kihyun. Shownu who is about to speak, groans and places Kihyun to his right side and Changkyun in his left side. He glares to both of them with his ‘silent death’ look. Kihyun and Changkyun without saying anything, comply to his command. 

“Guys, you know we have one day off before Halloween right?” Shownu speaks.

“Yesss...” Six of them answers in unison. Like school students answer their teacher.

Shownu explains about the plan to spend their day off with Got7 by camping together in Jarasum camping site, Gyeonggi-do. They will leave at Friday night so that they can arrive in the dawn/morning and spend weekend there before 31st October. The announcement makes members excited and they hurriedly make a phone call to Got7 to confirm. The managers only smile seeing their happy dongsaengs.

They sleep late at night with many plans that mostly made by Minhyuk and Jooheon who plan to do this and that—until Kihyun furiously sprays them with freshener to shut them up since it’s already 3 am—Jooheon and Minhyuk whine while Changkyun groans, irritated.

******************************************************************************* 

“Got the socks?” asks Kihyun to Changkyun.

“Yes, hyung.” answers Changkyun, busy with his travelling bag that’s difficult to be closed. He pushed it with his hands but doesn’t work at all.

“Your jacket? It’s gonna be cold,” reminds Kihyun. He is busy tidying the beds that will be unoccupied for three days.

“Yes.” answers Changkyun, grunts because of that darn travelling bag won’t cooperate with his effort.

Silence.

“Your underwear?” asks Kihyun, now collecting dirty clothes that scattered everywhere.

“Yes, eomma ...” Changkyun starts to feel irritated by the travelling bag. And Kihyun.

“Medicines? Scarf? Gloves?” 

Changkyun cries within. This hyung ... really. He looks at Kihyun with frustrated look. “I have prepared all, hyung. You’re the one who helped me yesterday, remember?”

Kihyun laughs. He ruffles their youngest member affectionately. After Jooheon, he feels somehow bonded with this member like his own little brother or sometimes his own kid. “Alright. I just want to check again. Because that old man and those spoiled brats kept me busy yesterday. I am afraid if I forgot to remind you.”

Kihyun groans remembering when he helped the other members to pack. First, he helped Hyungwon who lazily took the clothes and threw it on the floor before putting them into travelling bag. Kihyun yelled until his veins stuck out and Hyungwon had to plug his ears with tissue. Then, Kihyun helped Wonho who packed almost the entire closet and now he was confused how to arrange them into travelling bag. Kihyun massaged his temples in frustration and forcefully took ¾ what Wonho had packed with a series of whining and crying from Wonho seeing his clothes being taken out and put back to closet after 1 hour picking them up. Kihyun glared with his threatening glares and made Wonho stood and smiled guiltily while scratching his nape. 

After helping Wonho (forcefully and left Wonho lamenting for his unpacked clothes), Kihyun moved to check on Minhyuk and Jooheon who were unbelievably packed everything nicely. They smiled in unison and said to Kihyun that they had packed, making Kihyun felt the goosebumps on his body and rechecked their statements. They did pack. Only their underwear and toiletries. They said that if they ran out of clothes, they would borrow Wonho’s or Changkyun’s. Kihyun yelled again and told them to pack at least two pairs of clothes and jacket. And gloves. And socks. In the end, Jooheon and Minhyuk had to pack one full travelling bag. Kihyun left them and moved to Shownu’s room. Shownu had packed his belongings and he was about to zip it when he saw Kihyun.

At first Kihyun just wanted to check the travelling bag and he didn’t know how he ended up sitting on the travelling bag with Shownu who kissed him all over his face, his lips many many times and his neck and his ... 

That’s when Hyungwon and Minhyuk came inside the room to take something. When they opened the door, they all froze together. 

Kihyun quickly said without thinking, “ We are packing! I am helping him—ehm, to pack,” Kihyun’s face reddened and his voice somehow got weaker. Shownu grinned and made his best face to support Kihyun’s statement. Hyungwon and Minhyuk exchanged glances and then they both groaned in agony. Hyungwon closed his eyes and chanted something about dirty old couple and Minhyuk repeatedly watered his eyes and muttered something about moving to Got7 dorm.

Kihyun walks out and rubs his hands together, trying to warm them. He watches as members one by one enters their cars to drop them in front of JYP building and continues with VVIP bus with Got7 and their managers. Shownu appears out of nowhere and put his hands on top of Kihyun’s hands and squeeze them gently. “Cold?”

Kihyun smiles. No matter how many times Shownu holds his hands, he just can’t fight the butterfly feeling all over his stomach just being touched Shownu’s hands. “I can survive.”

Shownu slings one of his arm to Kihyun’s narrow shoulders protectively, “ You can. But still, I want you to need me to help you to survive.” 

“Are you hitting on me, hyung?” asks Kihyun, walking inside the car.

Shownu laughs. “Does it work?”

Changkyun shouts from inside the car. “What does work, hyung?” 

“Hssh, no kids area.” Shownu and Kihyun put their index fingers in their lips to shush Changkyun.

“I am 20 years old and legit, hyung. I am no kid anymore!” Changkyun retorts, making other members laugh.

“Nah,” Shownu gets inside the car after Kihyun and shuts the car door, “You’re still our baby. Baby Changkyun.” 

“My baby!” shouts Minhyuk happily.

“Our baby!” Wonho exclaims and claps his hands beside their manager who drives the car.

“I.M not!” Changkyun keeps protesting but he shuts his mouth when he sees he fights against six mouths. “Haish. Adults.” He mutters to himself.

Even the manager must hold himself from laughing; seeing Changkyun’s annoyed face. They spend their journey to JYP building in silence; probably being sleepy due to exhaustion from last night. But their sleepy state doesn’t last longer when they move to VVIP bus with GOT7. That and the human-energy drink Jackson who shouts loudly and hangs himself in every Monsta X’s member’s arms like a sloth. Jinyoung, being embarrassed by Jackson’s act, forcefully pulls him off Shownu who can only laugh seeing his behaviour while Kihyun furiously takes his revenge on Jackson who does physical contact too much with Shownu during their trip by giving him energy drink bottle filled with Kihyun’s ginseng extract. 

Jackson was totally ‘up’ during the trip. And the next day. And another next day ...

*****

They arrived in the camp site safely. The ruckus of groans, yells, and suitcases clash to each other echo in the silent campsite. Fourteen guys plus managers scramble around the yard and run to outdo each other. 

“That’s mine! That van is mine!” Bambam shouts and dashes to a mini van above the hill. 

Before he can even reach the hill, Yugyeom and Changkyun are gripping him tightly and laughing. “Not so fast, Thai boy.” 

While Bambam is struggling to be free, Mark and Minhyuk runs past them and laughs triumphantly. “The van is ours! Yay!” Minhyuk shouts.

Managers are busily checking everything while the moms and dads of the group walk leisurely. They are watching the members fondly, and sometimes frustrated seeing how wild and active they are choosing their places to spend the nights. 

***** 

The first night on the camp,

Monsta X and Got7 members and managers are gathering in fireplace. Kihyun, Jinyoung and Wonho are happily grilling corn, sweet potato, beef and chicken while their managers and members happily eating. They laugh and share stories of their childhood and before debut. The atmosphere is light and comfortable when suddenly JB is being serious and says, “I heard stuffs about this place.”

Jooheon, Minhyuk, Mark and Youngjae lift their faces to JB. “What stuff?” asks Minhyuk with a glint of fear in his eyes.

JB smiles. “This campsite-“ he hasn’t finished his words as Jooheon starts to sing loudly. 

Kihyun and Shownu chuckle. They know that Jooheon is feeling afraid now. Whenever he is afraid, he will start dancing or singing.

JB frowns. “I haven’t finished my story yet.”

Jinyoung taps his arms fondly and nods his head to encourage JB to continue.

“Aaah ... so much love,” tease GOT7 and Monsta X members. The managers only smile and continue their talks with each other.

JB motions his fingers to ask them to be quiet. Then he retells the story that he accidentally heard from local campsite worker about the appearance of woman in black in the campsite and strange things happened. The atmosphere slowly changes. Jackson tilts his head and feels uncomfortable. He attempts to snuggle closer to Shownu but being blocked by Kihyun who mouthes inaudible ‘don’t you dare’ to him. While Wonho scoots closer and stick himself to Hyungwon unabashed. Yugyeom and Changkyun just blink without any expression. The story sounds like their lullaby because in the next ten minutes, both of them snuggle together in the thick mattress that they spread near the fireplace. They end the night by look at each other with uneasy feeling and decide to sleep together.

Kihyun and Jinyoung look at Changkyun and Yugyeom. They put Shownu’s padded jacket under their heads. Shownu is looking at Kihyun and whines in soft and low tone, “What about me? I’m going to get cold if you take away my jacket.”

With all the sass he got, Jinyoung replies, “Go snuggle together with Kihyun tonight, hyung. You will never get cold.”

Shownu sends suggestive wink to Kihyun who glares furiously.

**************************************************************************** 

In the morning, they wake up one by one. They slept near the fireplace in their sleeping mat and tons of blankets. The first who gets up is Kihyun and followed by Jinyoung. 

Kihyun yawns and about to get up when Shownu grabs his waist and rolls his body to face Kihyun. “Go sleep again. You don’t need to do anything today.” His voice sounds lower and hoarser in the morning, it’s not like unusual for Kihyun to hear that but every time Shownu let out that kind of sound, Kihyun is always fascinated of how sexy it sounds. Kihyun yawns and nods obediently. He lays himself facing Shownu (in their own sleeping bag) and snuggles closer to look for warmth.

Jinyoung who wakes up after Kihyun sits and rubs his eyes, still sleepy. He glances at JB who is sleeping soundly. Smiling to himself, his will to get up vanishes into the air and choose to snuggle again with his boyfriend.

They all woke up around 11 am and that’s because managers start yelling to each of them to wake them up. 

After regaining their senses, they all scramble to the available shower; taking turns while some prepare breakfast/lunch. 

After all have cleaned themselves, they all gather to eat brunch. Taking care each of member and manager, Kihyun and Jinyoung get a compliment by managers. “Aigoo, Kihyun-ah, Jinyoung-ah, even my girlfriend is not as diligent and great as you,” comment one of Got7 managers.

Kihyun and Jinyoung just smile gently. “Eat well hyung.” Kihyun replies.

Shownu frowns. “That’s my boyfriend there.”

They all laugh to see how cute Shownu with his little antic. Even Kihyun must hit him in the arm after cringing.

They spend the day with doing usual camping activities. Minhyuk, Bambam and Youngjae went to play badminton, dragging along Yugyeom and Changkyun who walk lazily from behind. They shout to Jackson and Jooheon who want to disturb their ‘parents’ who are preparing to go fishing.

“Hyuung, let’s play. We are uneven!” Bambam shouts, aiming his voice to Jackson. But Jackson only waves and goes away with Jooheon who is trailing behind him. In the end, Bambam and Minhyuk drag their manager to complete the team. 

Meanwhile the ‘parents’ team plus Mark are checking everything to do the fishing. Clumsily, Shownu tries to try the fishing rod by pretending to pull the string and successfully made it stuck. He gets a glare from Kihyun. A cute one. They pack the all the things quickly and go the small river next to camping site.

As they enjoy their own activities, time flies by quickly and afternoon comes without a warning as darkness slowly replaces the bright sky.

Jackson and Jooheon have just finished taking shower when they realize no one there yet. “Where are the others?” asks Jackson confused.

Jooheon shrugs his shoulders off. He throws his gaze to every direction but still no one in sight. “I’ll search in their cabins, hyung.” Says Jooheon, who is about to leave but then turns to Jackson, “ I think we should do it together.” He grins.

Jackson nods eagerly. “Yes of course!” he reaches Jooheon’s hand and intertwines them. “Let’s search them!”

They walk in moderate pace. When they are with the members, the place look so pleasant but now, it’s weird only having them without no one. It’s scary too. Jooheon suddenly recalls JB’s story about the woman in black. He abruptly brakes which makes Jackson jumps in shock, “Yah!” Jackson scolds him in shock.

Jooheon only widens his small eyes in horror. “Hyung, don’t you remember something?”

Jackson furrows his eyebrows, “About?”

Jooheon scrunches his face in fear. He looks all around him and whispers, “Hyung, the woman in black story...”

Jackson screams suddenly and makes Jooheon screams too. “What! WHATT??! Ah hyung is she behind me?!!” Jooheon jumps and instinctively tries to hide behind Jackson.  
It’s such a pity he is not with Shownu right now becasue Jackson is somewhat similar to him.

Jackson, between screams in panic and laughs in horror. “No. Nothing! There’s nothing behind you!” He slaps Jooheon’s shoulders and cringing in horror. “Ahh! Stop! I’m starting to be afraid now!”

“Aren’t we from beginning hyung?” asks Jooheon, still with frightened look in his face. “Ah I miss Shownu hyung now!”

“I miss Mark hyung..” Jackson whines. He looks around him again, “Jooheon, is it a good idea finding them or we can just sit here?”

Jooheon follows Jackson’s eyes and frowns in fear. “I don’t know,” he is half whispering, “ What do you think?”

Jackson whispers too, “Let’s just wait for them in Jaebum and Jinyoung’s cabin.”

Jooheon nods quickly and they scampers from the place to the cabin. Because Jinyoung and JB are couple, they choose the almost-secluded cabin. And so as Shownu and Kihyun that is located across Jinyoung and JB’s cabin.

“Do you have the key, hyung?” asks Jooheon. Jackson nods and shows him a set of keys. He inserts the key and unlocks the cabin. “Let’s get inside!” 

They come inside hurriedly and locks the door with relief sigh. The cabin is small but comfortable enough with a bed and a couch and a table, including the shower stall and sink. The couch however are facing the window. So Jooheon sits there. He can see the campsite from the window even though it’s covered by window blind. “Hyung, sit here. At least we can know if someone’s coming.”

Jackson nods and snuggles with Jooheon. Soon after, they both doze off after sharing stories and light talk.

It’s probably two hours later when Jooheon hears the repeated taps in the window. His eyelids feel heavy but he tries to open them slightly. He vaguely sees a form of someone which is not clear enough outside the window, tapping the glass in steady rhythm. He can not tell whether it’s a man or woman or one of their members. 

Groaning, Jooheon sits up and looks at Jackson who is sleeping soundly, leaning to his shoulder. “Hyung,” he shakes Jackson’s body. “Someone’s outside.”

Jackson slowly opens his eyes and groans. “What?”

“Someone is outside.” Jooheon repeats his words and points the window. “He keeps tapping the window. It’s probably the campsite staff because if it’s our members, they will shout already.”

Jackson nods and sits up too. Grabbing the key from the table, he lazily walks to the door. Opening the door with a click, he looks outside. Nobody’s there. He checks all around him but nobody in sight. “Are you sure there’s someone here?” he asks Jooheon, still keeping the door open.

Jooheon nods sleepily. 

Jackson looks outside again to make sure nobody is hiding but he sees nobody. He closes the door and locks it. “There’s nobody there.”

Jooheon yawns. “Hyung, I am the one who hears it. Someone is outside , tapping the window and I can see THERE is someone. Although it’s not clear enough. I mean, it’s dark and the person is da—“ Jooheon stops his words as his mind slowly connect the information. He looks at Jackson in horror. “Hyung—the truth is...that someone could be a man .. or.. or.. a woman ..” Jooheon closes his mouth in fear.

Jackson who isn’t that fast connecting the information, only blinks his eyes. One minute later he almost screams so he closes his mouth with his two hands and jumps to the couch to join Jooheon again. “Jooheon!! The—the woman??!” he asks in fear and Jooheon nods with horror in his face. They both scream inaudibly and hug each other. 

They stay hugging each other for the past fifteen minutes until someone knocks the door. Jumping slightly, they both look at each other in horror and pint the door. “She—she is back?” whispers Jackson. It’s so funny to see his face now for Jooheon but Jooheon is sure that he also has the same expression like Jackson now. They both hug each other tightly when the knocking sound gets harder and someone tries to open it from outside. With such an intense fear, they both let out their silent scream, “Aaaaahh!!!”

The knocking sounds stop and someone shouts, “Yah! Jackson! Open the door! This is Jaebum!”

Jackson stops his screaming. He looks at Jooheon. “H-h-hyung?”

“Yes! Who else?! Ah come one Jackson! It’s cold! Me and Jinyoung are so tired now! You won’t believe what happened to us! Open it!” There are some noises outside and there’s Kihyun voice too. “Jackson, is Jooheon with you?”

Jooheon, upon hearing Kihyun’s voice, shouts, “Eomma!!” He darts to the door and openes it. Jinyoung and Jaebum are holding hands while Shownu and Kihyun bring something like cooler. Mark is nowhere. “Eomma!” Jooheon shouts one more and runs to hug Kihyun unabashedly.

“Wh-why? What’s going on?” asks Shownu, confused.

Jackson is not different from Jooheon, runs and hugs Jinyoung and Jaebum happily. “Oh my god! You’re back!” he emotionally hugs them tightly.

“You won’t believe what we’re going through!” Jooheon chirps in Kihyun’s arms. He clings to Kihyun and grins cutely when Shownu glares at him.

“Alright. Let’s gather in manager’s cabin. We’ll be having dinner there.” Says Kihyun, forcing himself to walk with Jooheon clings to him like a koala. “Go and cling to your dad! You’re so heavy.” scolds Kihyun.

So four of them, after they take a bath, join everyone in the manager’s cabin. Everyone has sat and ready to eat. They look at Jooheon and Jackson. “Where were you guys?”

Jackson sighs and says, “You won’t believe this. Jooheon and I—“ He starts retelling everything from the beginning for all of them. Jaebum and Jinyoung also tell them that they were coming back to camp site late due because they were kind of lost even thought the river is actually not too far from the campsite. The others who played badminton said explain that they went to the staff office to play cards after playing badminton. 

Now all of them are eating in silence after hearing Jackson and Jooheon’s story.

Until Yugyeom speaks something, “Could it be—the staff here? Maybe he wants to borrow or inform something?”

“A staff with long hair?” asks Bambam who has hid behind Minhyuk’s body. Or attempt of doing so since Minhyuk has thin body, his effort seems useless.

Yugyeom grins. He scratches his hair and shrugs.

“Well, actually we have a plan to do something tonight, “ says Shownu suddenly. All eyes are looking at him now, “We have a plan to explore the traditional campsite just near here actually. They say they used the place a lot to night tour so we decided it’s worth to try,” Shownu hasn’t finished his explanation as the rest of members are whining. He grins, “Well because of this unexpected situation, I don’t think we need to do that.”

“Of course!” Hoseok shouts. He already pulls Hyungwon closer and hides behind him. 

Kihyun laughs. He looks at Shownu and grins, “Ah too bad. I actually am expecting for that night tour.”

“Well hyung, you do the night tour by yourself.” Says Changkyun, annoyed.

Kihyun just laughs. 

“Well I think it’s been decided that we don’t need it now,” says Jaebum. He gets up and says, “Who wants to snuggle together tonight?”

Everyone, except Shownu and Kihyun, raises their hands together. He chuckles lightly. “Alright, let’s spend the night here, “ looks at his boyfriend who is frowning now, he whispers, “I guess we can not do ‘it’ here now.”

Mark who hears what Jaebum says to Jinyoung, scrunches his face in disgusted. “Eww!” he comments and shudders.

They prepare everything in silent. Even their managers. After taking their own positions like the first night, they start to doze off.

The flame of the fire starts to flick as the wind blows softly. The night gets darker and the air gets colder. As they start to drift to the dreamland, a figure silently and swiftly crosses between trees and disappears in silence and darkness.

 

~~ THE END ~~

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who loves Monsta X and Got7 or both, here is my present to you!  
> Mind the typos and grammar. It's unbeta'd and pardon my English everyone  
> ^^


End file.
